


Perfect Commitment

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Kissing Prompt, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, it's just so fun to write about these two okay?, this is a direct sequel, to my other mechanicalshipping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: ...Rin hates parties... well not really, she just really hates fancy and over-the-top parties, unfortunately they come with the package that is being engaged to Reiji Akaba.Direct sequel toPerfect Arrangement, should probably read that one first.





	Perfect Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a combination of two prompt requested for the same ship: A Kiss in public and as a Goodnight Kiss.

Rin held the envelope to her eye before opening it, she skimmed through the contents it was nothing important, for her at least.

“So… you pulled me out of my classes to tell me you were invited to some gala?” She tsked and pointed him with a look -  _the_  look, as some people called it - waiting for an explanation.

“Not exactly,” He adjusted his glasses before continuing, “Our pare-” He stopped before her frown was full set. “My mother and Divine are getting impatient, this is the perfect chance to appease them.”

Oh, it was that time of the year then.

“I’m listening.” Rin stood up to take off her lab coat and safety goggles, it didn’t look like she would be going back to the lab anytime soon anyway, even now with her sneakers, her slightly ragged jeans and very unladylike t-shirt he had absolutely no reaction.

It was nice not having to pretend with him.

“We only need to put on a show, only your presence in needed, except this time you need to look the part.” 

“You mean I’m gonna have to let myself be dolled up.” It wasn’t a question and Rin already felt the annoyance growing in her. 

“If it helps you feel any better, I will have to dress up as well.” 

That worked, he hated tuxedos as much as she hated fancy dresses.

~o~

“And who is this beautiful lady accompanying you tonight?” Asked for the nth time, the nth person Rin had to introduce herself to, and hear Reiji recite the same nonsense.

“This is a friend of mine, her family is close friends with mine.” He did the part where his hand briefly touched her back, prompting her to bow and smile to whoever this person was. 

“Rin Katou, nice to meet you! Please take care of me.”  Her voice sounded alien to herself, as fake as her supposed surname, too loud and pitchy, and her cheeks hurt from forcing herself to smile so much.

If this was the type of thing that Reiji had to go through with on regular basis she had a newfound respect for him.

When they were able to walk around for a few minutes without being interrupted, Rin allowed herself to sigh in relief, maybe they were done with this, she eyed the champaign glasses on the table, her lips felt dry.

“Reiji-san, Rin-chan congratulations! It seems you both made a good impression on the attendees.” Rin felt he eye twitch at the sound of Himika Akaba coming towards them, of course she and all of them were pleased with her performance! The only thing she had done was bow and smile, why would they want anything else from her? 

Rin steeled her mouth into a line before facing her, as usual her hair was done into an impossible pompadour - in general, Rin failed to understand how her hair even worked - and an admittedly stunning white silvery dress and as usual she blended into the atmosphere effortlessly.

Unlike her.

“Thank you mother.” He simply said, but even when they were so curt with each other, Rin was still somewhat fascinated by their tiny cues of deep care for each other.

She wasn’t sure if she would ever be part of that convoluted equation, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be.

“The press has arrived.” Reiji spoke again, and right on cue there were a lot of flashes and clicking sounds surrounding the room.

“Indeed, a little bit more of… flare, wouldn’t hurt Reiji-san” Rin didn’t like how she pronounced the word. “Just don’t be  _flashy_  about it.

Scratch that, everything in that sentence was suspicious but before she could even ask Himika had vanished and Reiji was leading her from the center of the hall to a deceptively poor lit corner.

Deceptively, because it was still well within everyone’s view.

When she felt his hand on the small of her back while the other placed a lock of her hair behind her ear she wanted to protest but the words died in her tongue at the feel of his lips on the shell of her ear.

"I apologize in advance for this.” He said in a whisper and from the corner of her eye, she saw a flashing light directed at them.

_‘Oh…oh’_  so, this is what is was about she thought and instantly relaxed her body against his hold.

The kiss he placed on her cheek was soft and chaste, but she was still briefly blinded by the amount of light resultant of it.

~o~

“I’m not mad or insulted,” Rin said the moment she recognized the shadow behind her, she let herself hunch over the rail of the balcony, knowing he didn’t mind. “I just needed time for myself.” The room, the music, the lights were too stifling, like her dress.

“Still, I should apologize, I wasn’t certain you would agree to this.” He came to stand next to her.

“See, that’s where you got it wrong.” She exhaled, he should already know this, wasn’t this why he chose her? “Before you pull any of your mother’s stunts you talk to me, always, never assume you know what I would think about anything.”

“I tried to talk her out of this.” Rin turned to see his expression turning sour, of course, she knew how distasteful he found public shows of affection.

She wondered briefly how much more ridiculous the alternative was for him to settle for this.

The thought of the papers first time tomorrow, with their picture printed for everyone to see had her mood turning sour too.

_Their_  first kiss shouldn’t have been there for everyone to feast on it.

“Reiji, turn around.” When he did as she told him, Rin didn’t allow him a second to react, or even tried to relish on the slight panic on his eyes at the realization, she held to his shoulder for support and used her hand to lean his face to hers.

When she pressed her lips to his, she felt him going stiff and then falter.

His shock lasted a couple seconds before he relaxed and Rin felt a sigh passing through his lips before he returned the full pressure, his hand pulled her closer until it sneaked onto her waist and hips, her hand moved from his chest to his back and the closeness caused her to sigh in return, her breath mixing with his when her lips pried open his mouth.

The sliding of their mouths is slow and almost sensuous, it was like he was trying to commit the feel of her lips to memory.

Rin pushed him a bit, ending the kiss, this time she allowed herself to admire her work: his lips were swollen, she could feel his chest heaving under her hand and his eyes so clouded and dazed that they looked almost liquid.

“Now, we’re even.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder about the last name I chose for Rin "Katou" it was simply because it's supposed to be a common japanese last name but also may indicate being a descendant from the fujiwara clan, I think it exemplifies perfectly her situation.


End file.
